Ser un Black
by a-lunatica
Summary: Durante años Sirius estuvo humillándolo. Pisoteando cada paso que Snape daba en Hogwarts. Ahora, es Sirius el que se siente humillado e inútil. NO SLASH.


Hola :) quería decir que no, que no me he cambiado de pairing. Aún amo al drarry por sobre todo, pero es que Michan está de cumpleaños y quería escribir algo que le gustase.

Publicidad: Tengo nuevo fic, largo y drarry. Se llama DHM (Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos) y lo escribo junto a caribelleih. En mi perfil está el link a la cuenta en conjunto.

* * *

**Título: **Ser un Black

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Severus, Sirius

**Clasificación: **PG - 13

**Género: **General

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, en serio.

**Disclaimer: **Todo de J.K Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen: **Durante años Sirius estuvo humillándolo. Pisoteando cada paso que Snape daba en Hogwarts. Ahora, es Sirius él que se siente humillado e inútil.

* * *

**Ser un Black**

Sirius se levantó de la silla con lentitud, conteniendo la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos. Nadie había reparado, más allá de lo normal, en el odio que cruzaba entre sus miradas. En la forma asesina, fría y contenida en que Snape clavaba sus ojos en Sirius, llenándolo de frustraciones, de verdades.

Snape sabía donde clavar la daga para hacer daño. Para recordarle su papel en toda aquella historia, para recordarle que en su estado, en su posición, era inútil. Sabía de qué manera mirarlo para dejar en claro lo que pensaba de él, para pisotearlo y reírse de su situación.

Salió de la cocina esperando a que Snape, que el hijo de puta de Snape, aún no se hubiera marchado. Intuía que no. Ambos no eran muy diferentes. Cada uno tenía una gran cuota de traición y malos años sobre el cuerpo.

―¿Escapando tan pronto, Quejicus? ―preguntó Sirius con malicia, apoyado en el borde de la puerta, todo su peso sobre un pie y toda la confianza en sus insultos. Snape estaba de espaldas, frente a la chimenea donde crepita un fuego en rojo y amarillo. Colores de Gryffindor que no le provocaban más que desaliento.

―No tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí para perder el tiempo, Black. Ya llenas la cuota de inutilidad aceptable para la Orden ―escupió Snape, sin alterar ni en un octavo su tono de voz. Siempre tan controlado el maldito espía. Más de alguna vez Sirius había soñado con quitarle el gesto de suficiencia del rostro. Antes podría haberlo hecho con facilidad, humillándolo. Riéndose de él. Burlándose de su aspecto, pisoteando su miserable autoestima.

¿Ahora? Ahora todo era una puta mierda. Y él mismo se sentía como la descripción exacta de las palabras de Snape. Una maldita copia de las palabras de su enemigo. Y lo jodía. Lo jodía saber que aquel mortífago podía describir a la perfección cómo se sentía.

Sirius dio un paso hacia adelante. Rápidamente, pero con pesadez, la rabia le llenaba y pesaba dentro de sus miembros, le hervía la sangre y sentía cómo estaba cerca del límite… cerca de mandar toda la cordialidad y seguridad a la mierda.

Dio otro paso antes de pensar qué decir. Snape seguía dándole la espalda y Sirius no lo permitiría. Por algún retorcido motivo necesitaba esa atención.

―Mucho mejor que ser un traidor ―replicó, extendiéndola mano, dirigiéndola hacia el brazo de Snape.

No alcanzó a reaccionar. Ni a sacar su varita ni a defenderse. Snape se había girado velozmente, con una velocidad que Sirius no habría previsto, pero que pensó era digna de una cruel serpiente. El rumor de la túnica al ser arrastrada por el suelo llenó sus oídos. No había nada más que ropa negra y piel pálida frente a sus ojos.

Ahora estaba contra una pared con una varita clavándose en su cuello. Levantó la barbilla y clavó los ojos en los de Snape, que apretaba la mandíbula y sujetaba la varita como si toda la vida hubiese querido tenerlo en aquella posición; indefenso y solo.

―No te atrevas a tocarme, Black ―escupió Snape, acercando un poco más su rostro. Sirius entrecerró los ojos, enfocándolo. Su piel era pálida y el cabello negro, igual que hacía décadas. Igual que cuando la alegría y la misión del día eran humillarlo―. No te atrevas a decir nada de mí ―agregó, soltándolo como si apestara, como si fuera escoria.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil sólo un segundo. Luego dio un paso hacia adelante, clavándose la varita de Snape en el pecho.

―Eres un cobarde, Snape. Jamás te defendiste, jamás pudiste hacerlo ―dijo Sirius, sabiendo que estaba jugando un juego peligroso. Sabiendo que Snape estaba armado y que podría vengarse, en unos pocos segundos, de todo lo que Sirius le había hecho durante años. Pero no se retiró, se movió hacia adelante, sintiendo la varita temblar por la furia que llenaba al otro mago.

Snape no respondió de inmediato. Levantó más la varita, recorriendo desde el pecho de Sirius hasta llegar al cuello. La deslizó por un lado y luego por el otro, hasta subir a la mejilla derecha y volver a clavarla ahí.

―No vas a lograr lo que quieres, Black ―habló Snape, con voz calmada y lenta. Exasperante. Movió la varita hacia la otra mejilla, obligando a Sirius a girar el rostro―. No seré yo quien reaccione ―agregó, deslizando la varita con rapidez por sus labios hasta alejarla de su cuerpo. Y luego alejarse él mismo, sin dejar de clavar los ojos negros en los suyos grises.

No tenía palabras. Aún sentía el toque frío de la varita en su rostro. Aún sentía las palabras de Snape, del traidor, clavándose en su orgullo.

Podría haberlo empujado. Podría haberlo golpeado. Haber aprovechado mientras Snape volvía a darla vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la mansión, con la túnica susurrando tras sus pasos. Podría haber gritado algún insulto y recuperar alguna parte del orgullo que yacía hecho trizas, como el orgullo de un Black jamás debería estar.

Pero no lo hizo. No hizo absolutamente nada. Y no porque no quisiera. Sino porque hacerlo significaba aceptarlo. Significaba decirle a Quejicus que sí, que quería hacerlo reaccionar. Que quería luchar contra él y que se tragara todas sus palabras. Pero no podía. Por la mierda que no podía.

Sirius se dejó caer contra el sillón e invocó una botella de Whisky de fuego. Tragándose con cada sorbo las palabras de Snape, siendo incapaz de rebatir su inutilidad. Sin saber que cuando se decidiera a luchar contra ella ser un Black orgulloso, terco, Gryffindor e idiota, dejaría de tener sentido.

Fin


End file.
